


I Feel Like Praying

by Phangirling_is_my_passion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Back at it again with trash, Bullies, Bullying, Hurt Baz, Hurt Simon, M/M, This is literally garbage, You're Welcome, non magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phangirling_is_my_passion/pseuds/Phangirling_is_my_passion
Summary: Simon makes a stupid decision and Baz is stressed out about it.





	I Feel Like Praying

**Author's Note:**

> There's some fighting so like if that triggers you then don't read. Just be safe. Idk man I'm just constantly worried.

They had no fucking money and Baz had no fucking clue what they were doing and they were so fucking screwed. The night was clear and the moon shone brightly down on a highway almost completely deserted. Of course it would be, seeing as it was 2:41 AM. Baz sighed and leaned forward in his chair, trying desperately to shake the drowsiness from his brain. This was by far one of the worst outcomes of Simon's stupid act-before-you-think mindset. And if he didn't have his stupid hero complex they wouldn't be in this situation at all. In the middle of nowhere…at 2:41 AM. Baz sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He glanced at Simon sleeping in the passenger seat, seeing that a brilliant mix of blue and purple was forming around one of his closed eyes. In the darkness, the bruisings and cuts didn't look that bad, therefore Baz could push that worry into the recesses of his mind to take out in the morning. Right then, all he needed to do was find a stupid motel and sleep. It had been a regular day. A perfectly fine sucky day. Baz had waited out at the crosswalk for Simon to come strolling up, as he always did after school, so that they could head to Baz's house to study. Except, Simon didn't show up. And Baz was nothing if not a worrier. He texted him, he called him. It just went straight to voicemail. So he had started walking back to school, hoping that he would run into Simon somewhere along the way. Instead, all he found was an unconscious curly haired boy with a split lip and a puddle of blood. Around him, there stood a circle of teenagers. A circle of literally the worst teenagers ever. One of the boys saw Baz and smirked at him. Baz flipped them off and threatened to call the police. Because of fucking course Simon would pick a fight with a literal gang. A gang that was notorious for killing people. As in murder. Simon got a death threat the next day. Simon got stabbed the day after that. So they had left. Just straight up packed their backpacks full of whatever they could find and jumped into Simon's beaten old truck. And so here Baz was, at 2:41 in the morning on a highway in the middle of nowhere, with a boy that could've been killed because he was dumb. Baz had an honest to god headache. They were so fucking screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Look another fic that nobody will read and that I didn't edit *yeets myself into a trash-can*


End file.
